Galactic Rising
by ArcticDragonSlayer
Summary: Lucy trains to combat a threat from the shade world to Eathland and the Spirit World. Alongside Gajeel and Natsu she fights to defend both worlds...from the Spirit Kings Son. Powerful Lucy. Powerful Natsu. Powerful Gajeel. NaLu. Rated M for language and Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Haven't uploaded a story for ages so hopefully this'll be worth it. I do not own anything to do with Fairy Tail except my OC's...which is fairly obvious, wish I did though. Enjoy!**

It was a day like any other in the Fairy Tail guild; drinking, laughing, random brawls and Natsu and Gray throwing insults at each other for seemingly no reason. Sat at the bar chatting to Mira, Lucy couldn't help but yawn, "bit tired are we?" Mira asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah" Lucy replied, "we only got back from our job last night…..after I got captured YET AGAIN. Given how tired I was I should've slept like a log, but my instincts were telling me something was up and it kept me up all night worrying about it."

Mira giggled yet again "I'm sure it's nothing bad Lucy, maybe Natsu's going to propose."

Lucy's cheeks turned blood red "M-M-Mira!" she stuttered "stop talking nonsense! I doubt he'd ever…..see me like that." Mira could hear a hint of doubt and depression in Lucy's voice, it was at that moment she knew Lucy loved Natsu but had resigned herself to never being with him.

Before Mira could say a word an almighty shout from Master Makarov rang out across the entire guild hall, "TEAM NATSU IN MY OFFICE NOW! MOVE YOUR BACKSIDES BRATS!" Without another word the 5 mages and 2 exceeds rushed upstairs into the master's office in fear of punishment should they dally. Once inside they stood before the Master's table fully expecting to be shouted at for damages caused, even though on their last mission there had barely been any…much. "My children I have new for you that is both wonderful….yet sad."

"What is it Master? What has happened?" inquired Erza both excitedly and worriedly.

The elderly Master looked over all of the mages before him and gathered his courage for the task ahead. "My children I have received a rather…..interesting request for one of you specifically, that would be ranked at very high S-Class level if not low SS-Class."

"That would put it at Decade Quest level!" exclaimed Gray

"It shall be challenging, but I shall endeavour to do my best! I shall not dishonour Fairy Tail with defeat!" announced Erza with pride and determination strong in her voice.

"I have no doubt whatsoever that you would my dear, but I'm afraid the request is not meant for you" the proud Master replied.

"Then who Gramps? Is it me? Oh please let it be me!" asked a rather hopeful Natsu as he practically jumped on the spot.

"….Lucy" he simply replied getting gasps of shock in reply from everyone in the room, "it appeared on my desk with a note for me in a flash of light late last night, the note was from one of the most powerful beings in all of Earthland….the Celestial Spirit King himself."

"WHAT!" screamed Lucy making everyone jump a clear foot in the air, "I'm not even S-Class! Hell I'm the one that always ends up needing saving! How could Stash-Face think I could complete an SS-Class request!?"

The Master put his hands together and leaned back in his chair having fully expected a response like that, "In truth my child I'm not certain. The note did not include any details about what the assignment entailed, only that it was specifically for Lucy and for Lucy ALONE and would take close to 3 years to complete. However it also said that by the time of completion your power level will rival Gildarts or even myself. The choice, my dear, is yours and yours alone, though if I may say I truly believe you can accomplish whatever this entails" the Master finished with a proud smile.

"I'll do it" Lucy replied without hesitation, shocking everyone in the room except for the diminutive Master. "I'm always the one in the way, getting caught, getting beaten up or being saved. If this will make me as powerful as the King says, then I'll finally be able to stand beside everyone as an equal! And finally be able to protect my Fairy Tail Family."

The team were about to speak but the Master beat them too it, "wonderful my dear truly, now everyone but Lucy please get out so Lucy can have some privacy…NOW!" Reluctantly they all complied leaving Lucy alone with the proud elderly Master, who picked up a folded piece of paper from his desk and handed it to Lucy. "This came with the note, apparently it contains the details of the assignment. The note said the Spirit King magically sealed it so that only you could open it and only if you were alone or with only your spirits with you. I shall put a sound proofing spell around this office so that you may use it in peace, take all the time you wish child." Getting a quick thankyou from Lucy he got up from his chair, left the office, closed the door and cast the sound proofing spell.

Lucy steeled herself and opened the folded paper, the instant she did the clock on the wall stopped and a booming voice filled the room " **Old Friend**." Lucy turned and came face to face….well face to stomach with the Spirit King himself, though much smaller than last time of course being only big enough to fill the room, and a young woman only a little taller Lucy herself. She had shining silver hair that reached down to the bottom of her back, sapphire blue eyes, a slender build and was wearing a flowing dark blue dress that trailed on the floor majestically, had diamonds woven in that made it sparkle like the night sky and came up to cover about half way up her fairly substantial chest. " **I am glad you have agreed to my request Old Friend, allow me to introduce you to my daughter, Andromeda.** "

"A pleasure to meet the fabled 'Princess'" Andromeda said with a beautiful smile and a voice that Lucy could only describe as angelic, "it almost made me feel like we're sisters, you really are quite famous in the spirit world."

"Oh…err….Thanks I guess" Lucy replied awkwardly, "and it's nice to meet you too. But if you don't mind me asking, what's this mission all about?"

The Spirit King grinned his toothy grin, " **less a mission, more of a…..request. To answer I must tell you a tale, you are aware of the 'Black Wizard' Zeref?** " Lucy nodded, " **Nigh 2 centuries ago the 'Black Wizard', in another futile attempt to destroy himself once and for all, discovered a way to summon my son, Andromeda's brother, Bode. Through a combination of the Ankersom Black Magic he was cursed with and blood from the 'Dragon of Destruction' Acnologia, Zeref managed to curse and mutate Bode into an incredibly powerful Shade. However Bode's body quickly began to degrade and reject the Celestial magic he was still linked to, so Zeref was forced to do the unthinkable and sever Bode's link to the Spirit World entirely…..by transforming him into a demon.** " Lucy gasped before the King continued, " **Zeref's self-destructive plan however failed as Bode, who's mind had now been entirely corrupted by darkness, made plan of his own. He overwrote the servitude commands that Zeref wrote in his Demonic DNA and cast Zeref aside, spending the next 50 years gathering the power he needed to break into the world of Shades, once he had he concurred it and became the Demon King of all Shades. I was able to repair and strengthen the barrier between the Shade world and Earthland, however Bode has spen the last 150 years gathering power and preparing his army of shades to concur Earthland and then the Spirit World. We have spent all that time searching every text, tome and piece of information in the Spirit World for a way to reverse what has been done but…..** "

Andromeda took over for her father who was struggling to finish, "but we found no way to save him, Zeref entirely destroyed the light within him leaving nothing but darkness and hate. With the power he now wields he is too dangerous, less than a decade remains before he gathers enough power to break through the barrier into Earthland and we must ready a defence."

The King took over once again after composing himself, " **to do this we need a champion of both worlds, someone to face the coming storm and we could think of no one better than you Old Friend. So I personally appealed to another Old Friend, one of the last remaining Dragon in Earthland, a Dragon Queen no less who has agreed to train you in her magic.** "

"Wait?! You mean….!?" Started Lucy in shock.

" **Yes** " the King confirmed, " **You will become a Dragon Slayer, but that is not all. Andromeda will accompany you also and train you alongside her to become the Celestial God Slayer.** "

"Dam straight" answered Andromeda with a smile, "but there's something else that might interest you." Lucy gave a look of confusion, "the Dragon Queen who will train you is mated with the Iron Dragon King Metalicana."

"Gajeel's father?" I didn't know he was a Dragon King" Lucy said to herself more than anyone else.

"Soooooo…" Andromeda started with a smile, "interested?"

Lucy thought for a moment before confidently answering "Oh yeah! Provided I can explain it to Gajeel and my team."

" **Of course** " the King agreed, " **though me must begin at once so I can only summon 1 before we must go, but you may leave letters for the others if that is agreeable?** "

"Yeah that'll be fine" Lucy conceded "I think Gajeel would be the best to talk to in person."

The King nodded and waved his huge hand, in a flash of light appeared Gajeel looking entirely confused, "eh?! What the!? What the hell just happened?! Bunny Girl?" he asked quickly. Lucy giggled and told Gajeel everything finishing with who was going to train her, "so Morgana is gonna train ya huh?"

"Yeah if that's her name" Lucy replied, "what element does she use anyway?"

"Shadow Bunny Girl" Gajeel replied, "she's the Queen of the Shadow Dragons but that aside, you do know what this means right?"

Lucy looked confused "errrrrr no what?"

Gajeel smirked "in Dragon terms this will make us brother and sister."

"Really?" she replied with a smile that surprised Gajeel, "I've never had a brother before….I guess I can live with that. But I think it would be best to keep the guild in the dark about what I'm going to become, just tell them I'm training or something. Apart from Team Natsu that is, I'll tell them myself in these notes." She quickly wrote out a note for each member of her team and one for the Master and handed them to Gajeel, "could you give these to them for me?"

"Sure Bunny Girl" he answered taking the motes from her, the moment he did a flash of light filled the room, when it died down Gajeel was alone in the office. Quickly he left the office, much to the Master's surprise and gave the notes to who they were addressed to.

Each mage read their note in silence, they all said roughly the same things; she had accepted the request, they were training her as a Dragon Slayer, she would miss them dearly and would be back as soon as she could. There was only one that had an addition and that was Natsu's, at the end of his note she had written; "look Natsu, I don't know if it's right of me to tell you this, especially when I won't see you for nearly 3 years, but I just can't stop myself. The truth is Natsu…I love you. I have done for quite a while but I was afraid to tell you in case you didn't feel the same. I truly hope you do Natsu but if you don't I understand. I'll always be thinking about you Natsu. Love always Lucy." After reading that the Dragon Slayer's heart plummeted, in truth he loved her too but hadn't known how to bring the topic up and now he wouldn't see her for nearly 3 years. He got up from his seat and silently walked out of the guild doors to contemplate what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fairy Tail, only my OC's**

Far from Fiore a flash of light shone on a mountain plateau revealing Lucy, The Spirit King and the Princess Andromeda. Lucy looked around in amazement, one side of the plateau was perpetually covered in shadows as the mountains blocked out the sun and one side was bright, sunny and covered in grass and flowers. " **Ah so you've arrived** " said a deep, rumbling yet distinctively feminine voice, Lucy looked around and found the source of the voice, it was a large silhouette just inside the shadowy half of the plateau. The figure moved into the light revealing it to be a large Dragon with smooth, rounded Pitch-black scales that seemed to be bathed in shadows. " **So this is the one I'm to train huh? Yes I can see why, there is great potential hidden within you my dear I can smell it. You shall make a fine slayer indeed.** "

" **Old Friends** " the Spirit King boomed out looking more towards Lucy, " **I must now take my leave that you might begin your training, but before I do I leave you with one final gift.** "

"A gift?" inquired Lucy.

" **Indeed** " confirmed the King, " **when I leave I shall place a barrier around these mountains. It shall conceal all actions within so you will not be interrupted and time within the barrier shall move faster. 1 day outside shall be equivalent to 2 days within.** "

" **So that explains it** " chuckled the Dragon, " **I was wondering how I was supposed to train her so quickly.** "

"You mean 'how WE are supposed to train her'" Andromeda giggled getting a smile and a nod from the Dragon.

" **I must go** " boomed the King, " **good luck to you all**." With that he disappeared in shimmering light causing a shimmering barrier to form around the mountain.

" **Show off** " muttered the Dragon before turning to Lucy, " **now Kiddo I suppose I had better introduce myself. I am Morgana, Queen of all Shadow Dragons**."

"Nice to meet you" Lucy said happily, "You're mated to Metalicana right? His son Gajeel is part of my guild."

" **Gajeel huh?** " Morgana chuckled " **that boy was always so angry, he suited my dear mate rather well…not that'd he'd admit it.** "

Andromeda cleared her throat, "we can get to know each other later, for now we should get the…first part done with as soon as possible."

"…..why am I suddenly worried?" Lucy asked worriedly.

Morgana chuckled once again, " **because you have good instincts kiddo. The first thing we have to do is actually turn you into a slayer…which will hurt like hell.** "

"Which is why" Andromeda continued "we'll do it for both of us at once, that way you only have to go through it once….and your body won't give out….probably…most likely…maybe."

Lucy sweat dropped and deadpanned a little at Andromeda's admission, "greeeeeaaaaat….*sigh* let's do this before I change my mind." Cautiously Morgana and Andromeda stepped closer to Lucy before a magic circle formed beneath each of them and a double-layered magic circle beneath Lucy. Lucy watched as Andromeda slowly raised her hand, pointing her palm at Lucy while Morgana took a slow, deep breath. Then two small magic circles formed on the centre of Lucy's chest, one was obsidian black with a dragon's head while the other was brilliant white with a black halo. Wordlessly magic power began flow from Andromeda's palm and Morgana's mouth straight to their respective circle on Lucy's chest, where it was absorbed into Lucy's body. As the absorption began Lucy let out an almighty, blood curdling scream, the pain was unlike anything she had ever experienced easily being 10 times worse than any of her torturers. The process seemed to take days, though in truth it had been only minutes, Lucy was desperately trying to stay conscious while the agonizing power was pumped into her but it was a losing battle, less than a minute later Lucy succumbed and allowed the darkness to eclipse her eyes. Slowly Lucy came to and opened her eyes thinking only that her head felt like she had been hit by a train…or a run-away comet.

Gingerly Lucy took in her surroundings, she was in a rather large cave that was being lit by torches that looked to be from the spirit world, a theory that was strengthened by the fact she was laid on a bed made of Ares' wool. "Easy, take it easy" said a calming voice from off to the side that Lucy realised belonged to Andromeda, "your body's been through a hell of an ordeal."

" **No kidding** " said Morgana who was laid in the cave, " **you just went through twice the pain any normal slayer goes through.** "

Slowly Lucy sat up and rubbed her temples, "explains why I feel like I got hit by a train. How long was I out?"

" **About 2 days** " replied Morgana, " **notice anything different?** "

Lucy was confused until she started paying attention to her surroundings; she could see further, hear further, smell further and she felt physically stronger than she ever had. "Wow! So this is what it's like for Natsu and Gajeel."

"Yup" Andromeda said with a smile "now rest up, your training starts tomorrow."

-X Time Skip 6 months (Normal Earthland time)X-

6 months to the day had passed since Lucy's departure and Natsu was sat in the corner of the now empty guild hall, everyone else apart from the Master having left hours ago as it was past mid-night. Natsu had had the same drink in front of him for hours as he was lost in thought, all he could think about was Lucy, how much he missed her, how he truly loved her and how he was an absolute prat for not telling her. Suddenly the guild doors opened to reveal someone that Natsu certainly was not expecting; Loke. "Loke?!" Natsu exclaimed jumping up and rushing to the Celestial Spirit, "what are you doing here?! Is Lucy OK?! Is she hurt?! Does…does she think about me?"

"whoa whoa whoa Natsu chill out" exclaimed Loke with his hands up, "she's fine I promise just training….and yeah Natsu she does think about you…a lot more than she lets on."

Natsu broke out in a huge smile "good…..but what are you doing here then?"

Loke smiled at the obvious affection Natsu had for his Master, "turning in a job. I convinced Lucy to let me do some jobs under my own magic so she has some money when she's finished training, took ages to talk her out of giving me half even though I have no need for the money."

Natsu's smile widened a little "yeah that sounds like her," it was then that a 'once in a blue moon' 'lightning striking twice' moment happened as Natsu had an idea. "Hey Loke…erm…after this you're going back to Luce right? A-Any chance I c-can come w-with you?"

Loke had expected this every time he had come to the guild in the past 6 months, it was one of the reasons he waited until only the Master was left in the guild. Luckily he had already talked to Morgana and Lady Andromeda and they had agreed to allow Natsu and ONLY Natsu to visit. "Sure, but only you OK? Let me first hand this in and we'll go" he replied before heading into the Master's office. A few minutes later he emerged, went back to the anxious Dragon Slayer and placed his hand on his shoulder, the two disappeared in shimmering golden light leaving only Master Makarov, stood on the second floor banister, with a proud smile on his aged face.

Appearing on the mountain plateau Natsu was about to look around when a scent, a glorious scent he had longed to smell caught his attention that made him snap to it. What he saw was Lucy stood in front of a boulder in a battle stance, he could tell the boulder was made of an incredibly hard mineral as he often tested his strength by seeing if he could make cracks in them. Even with his power he could never make more than a few large cracks, he watched as Lucy coated her fist in shadows and lunged forward.

 **Shadow Dragon Queen's: Midnight Slash**

Lucy's fist impacted the boulder and, much to Natsu's pure shock and amazement, shattered it into tiny pieces. At that moment Natsu's brain checked out and his Dragon instincts completely took over, his eyes turned yellow and reptilian, scales began to form around his eyes and he let out a low, possessive growl. Recognising the voice Lucy turned "Natsu?" but the moment she saw the look in his eyes her own still new Dragon instincts took over, her eyes turned ruby red and reptilian, scales formed around them and she let out a growl like she was acknowledging him. Without any thought by either of them the two closed the distance between them at full speed and crashed their lips together, kissing the holy living hell out of each other like their very existence depended on it. They continued for a few minutes ass their instincts receded, eventually Lucy broke the kiss and opened her now chocolate brown eyes to stare into Natsu's, "I take it you feel the same as me?"

Natsu smiled warmly "Luce…I-I've l-loved you for years but…I didn't know how to bring it up. I left it so long I nearly lost you….never again! I love you Lucy and by the looks of it you're my mate….err have you learned about that yet?"

Lucy smirked before giving him an almost seductive peck on the lips "oh yes, I can't wait to claim you as mine."

The two were about to let their instincts take over again when Morgana made her presence known " **ah young love, but if the two of you could tear yourselves apart for a moment**." Reluctantly the two separated and looked at the Dragon, " **thank you, now I'm afraid I cannot allow you to mate just yet**."

"WHAT!?" they both exclaimed "why?"

Morgana let out a low chuckle " **because your training isn't complete yet and I cannot have you distracted….like the Princess over there would**."

From off to the side Andromeda laughed and shouted "dam right! Love can make training better!"

Morgana chuckled then had an idea, " **tell you what I'll make you a deal, Natsu you give me 1 year in your time to train Lucy. If by the end of that she can perform all her Shadow Dragon techniques, including the secret arts, 1 after another and still have magic left, then I will train you and my mate's brat to unlock your Dragon King magic.** "

Natsu considered it for a moment but there was something confusing him, "wait what do you mean 'in my time'?" Lucy pointed up to the shimmering barrier above them and explained that one day outside the barrier was 2 days inside. "Soooo" Natsu continued "1 year for me will be 2 years for you? Can't say I'm a huge fan of that but…..for you Luce I'll do it." Then he remembered the last thing Morgana had said, "wait your Mate's brat, who's that?"

Lucy couldn't hold back a laugh, "Morgana's mate was Metalicana, which makes Gajeel my brother."

"GAJEEL!?" Natsu exclaimed, "you're related to that spoon munching bastard?! Well that'll be an interesting topic to bring up."

Andromeda walked over and put her hand on natsu's shoulder, "my dear boy I'm afraid our time's up and you must return. Loke will return you to the guild and you can ask him for updates when he turns in job requests."

A light bulb went off in Natsu's head "Wait, can I help Loke on the requests? That way at least it'll feel like I'm helping Luce in some way."

Andromeda smiled at the young man's thoughtfulness, "of course! I'll let Loke know when it's time to bring you back. Until then see ya later." Natsu gave Lucy one more kiss before Loke took Natsu back to the guild.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fairy Tail. Slightly longer chapter this time so hopefully it's good. Pre-warning there is a Lemon in this chapter, it's clearly marked so if you don't want to read it you don't have to, it's up to you. Enjoy!**

-Time skip 1 year (Natsu) / 2 years (Lucy)-

Over the last year Natsu had gone on dozens of jobs with Loke so Lucy had plenty of saving waiting, he'd even extended his house so she had somewhere to live. Currently Natsu was sat laughing at Gray's stripping habit when the doors opened to reveal Loke. "Natsu" Loke shouted as he stepped in effectively silencing the guild since he normally waited until they were all gone, "it's finally time dude, grab Gajeel and lets go." Needing no further encouragement he raced over to Gajeel, grabbed him by his hair and dragged him over to Loke, which Gajeel would normally have complained about but he knew what this meant, so he decided to just go with it. Laughing to himself Loke grabbed them both and shimmered seemingly out of existence.

Appearing on Lucy's training mountain the 3 were met by Andromeda who instantly put her finger to her lips, "sshh look" she pointed to Lucy who was with Morgana.

" **Time's up kiddo, it's time for your 'exam'. Trust in yourself my dear, I certainly do, now hit those boulders with everything you've got!** " Morgana said pointing to strategically placed piles of training boulders.

Lucy nodded, readied her magic and rushed towards the first target, cracking the rock beneath her feet in the process.

 **Shadow Dragon Queen's: Midnight Slash**

Just like last time Natsu had seen it the spell obliterated the rocks with ease, even though there were 3 this time instead of 1. Without losing momentum Lucy span towards the next group while sucking in a lot of air.

 **Shadow Dragon Queen's: Roar**

Lucy unleashed a huge stream of violently swirling shadows at her target that was easily twice, if not 3 times the size of Natsu's strongest roar. Needless to say the roar vaporized the boulders then continued to impact the wall of the mountain, drilling a brand new cave into it. Taking a step forward Lucy's next two targets were just off to her sides, 1 pile on the left and 1 on the right. Pointing her left palm towards her first target she cast.

 **Shadow Dragon Queen's: Shadow Suicide**

Numerous spikes emerged from the boulder's own shadow, impaling them over and over again, shattering them. Natsu and Gajeel could see how potentially lethal the technique was and it sent a shiver down their spines. Lowering her left hand, Lucy raised her right, pointing her palm towards the second set of boulders on her right.

 **Shadow Dragon Queen's: Shadow Tendrils**

Lucy sent 2 sets of 4 tendrils at the targets, the first set wrapped around the boulders, easily lifting them up and holding them in place. The second set formed into sharp points, impaling them like lances. Taking a few steps forward Lucy spied her last set of targets before her 'Secret Arts' targets. She pointed her hand towards it.

 **Shadow Dragon Queen's: Infinite Prison: Crushing Darkness**

She created a pitch black sphere of shadows around her target, trapping it in a prison of 'infinite' shadows. She then quickly clenched her hand into a fist activating the second portion of the spell, which rapidly and forcefully compacted the sphere until it was about the size of a tennis ball, crushing the rocks inside into dust. All that was left for her 'test' was 2 'Secret Arts', each of which required copious amounts of magic power. Luckily, thanks to Lady Andromeda and Morgana, her magic reserves were now huge, easily 7 or 8 times bigger than when she started training, if not more. For this portion of the 'test' her targets were 3 times bigger than for her normal spells, the first of the targets was dead ahead of her. She gathered her magic and got into a strong stance with her arms and palms pointed diagonally downwards.

 **Shadow Dragon Queen's Secret Art: Forces of Darkness**

A huge, pitch black Shadow Dragon magic circle formed beneath her, from within it 9 figures rapidly formed. Within 30 seconds she created 9 obsidian black versions of the Dragon like creatures Mother Glare created during the Dragon invasion after the Grand Magic Games, she called them 'Dragonlings'. Natsu and Gajeel could tell just from their look and smell that these 'Dragonlings' were easily as powerful as the dragon creatures from G.M.C. Each Dragonling opened its jaw and fired a beam of black, pure magic that impacted the target simultaneously, completely obliterating them. Each creature took a moment to bow to their master before returning to the shadows from whence they came. Lucy only had 1 'Secret Art' left and it was this final one she always truly looked forward to, as this technique allowed her to truly go all out and let loose. Eying her final target Lucy smiled darkly before pointing her right hand towards the sky.

 **Shadow Dragon Queen's Secret Art: Fear the Reaper**

Lucy's magic pressure sky rocketed, in her extended hand formed a Death Scythe roughly twice as tall as her with a huge curved blade. Around her body formed a black, hooded cloak that seemed to be made of flexible scales, black scales formed over her body and around her eyes while her eyes themselves turned ruby red. She twirled the scythe in her hand for a moment before, in the blink of an eye, appearing on the other side of the target, which fell in half a few seconds later. Just to prove a point Lucy moved the scythe slightly to the left, slicing the rocks again. Finally Lucy leaped into the air with the scythe raised above her, it began to glow black and grew even larger, until Lucy swung it downwards sending a huge crescent of pitch black magic at the poor rocks. When it hit it created a huge, blinding explosion, when the dust cleared all that was left was a crater that was 8 foot wide by 5 foot deep. Lucy landed next to the crater, still in her Reaper form, and turned to see Natsu and Gajeel stood there with their eyes wide, their jaws on the floor and their souls starting to escape their bodies. "Oh hi guys, welcome" she said with a smile that, given her current form, turned unintendedly scary.

Moments later Lucy's Reaper form dispersed, leaving her in her normal attire which made Natsu's mouth water. Lucy had gotten a little taller, her hair now reached down to her butt, she was still wearing a short skirt that revealed her long, smooth, shapely legs, a button up crop top that showed half her flat, toned stomach and plenty of her large breasts which, Natsu was sure, had gotten even bigger. As he drank her in his instincts reared their heads and kicked into overdrive, turning his eyes yellow and reptilian and making him so painfully erect it was throbbing and, even though he was wearing loose trousers, he knew he was pitching a tent. Seeing Natsu's reaction Lucy felt loved and oddly proud that she could illicit such a reaction in him, however when she saw the size of the tent in Natsu's trousers Lucy couldn't help but lick her lips at the size of it. She was so incredibly turned on she was certain her panties were soaked and her eyes turned red and reptilian. Without another word the two ran at each other and crashed their lips together passionately, Natsu wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist, pulling her closer while palming her firm backside. It was that moment that Lucy knew she couldn't wait any longer, she had been longing for him since that kiss 2 years ago and was desperate to mark him as hers. She wrapped her hand around his length through his trousers which made him moan and growl possessively, just to prove the point she took his free hand and placed it on her clothed breast, making his dick harden even more painfully in her hand. She leant forward to whisper in Natsu's ear, "Natsu…I need you Natsu, I've been dreaming about you for the last 2 years. I NEED this big dick inside me and I NEED to mark you as mine!"

 **-LEMON ALERT! If you don't want to read this bit skip to the bold after.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last chance.**

With not a moment to spare Natsu took Lucy into his arms princess style giving off his signature grin, "oi metal face! Excuse us for a while." Without waiting for a response Natsu took off into the cave not even noticing that he passed through a shimmering barrier that had been placed around the cave.

Morgana just turned around to a fuming Gajeel " **well, I suppose we had better get started on your training….brat.** "

Inside the cave the two Fairy Tail wizards didn't waste any time, Natsu placed Lucy on the pink wool bed, but the moment he did Lucy pinned the Fire Dragon Slayer to the wall, her lips greedily planted on his not being able to get over the taste. To her he tasted like a perfect balance of spices. She could even pin point a few of them, her now enhanced sense of smell picking up smoked wood and cinnamon, she could also smell his arousal which got her even more turned on. She ran her left hand through his hair while her right gripped over the bulge in his pants, stroking it getting a satisfying moan from his mouth.

Natsu on the other hand was trying to battle for dominance, his tongue battled fiercely with the blonde mages, his hands couldn't stay still as they roamed all over her body. She smelt like stardust and vanilla, but as he was losing the tongue battle he decided to move his mouth roughly along her neck, nipping every so often, groping her clothed chest to her arse then back up. She let out a seductive moan before pushing him back to the wall, her hands played with the band around his pants before she knelt down, slowly giving him a small, teasing lick over the thin material of his pants.

She knew it had affected him with the way he gripped her shoulders and his shaky legs. She smirked tearing off his pants and little dragon boxers, springing his large, thick member free from its dark cage. "My, my Natsu so this is what you've been hiding from me." She took the large dick into her right hand giving it a few experimental pumps, earning more moans from her soon to be mate. She ran her soft pink tongue across his bare member loving his taste, going the full length up and down, her left hand rubbing his inner thigh.

"L….Luce…..please" he begged, not a moment later he found his dick inside her hot, wet mouth, Sucking on it rather hungrily. Gripping golden blonde hair tightly he couldn't help but thrust into her mouth as she sucked, making his shaft hit the back of her throat. Problem was she was really good so after just 10 minutes he ended up releasing a load of hot cum inside her mouth. "Luce…..sorry I couldn't….." he began as she held up a finger while swallowing the fluid.

"Never apologise about a good meal. Now are you gonna make me do all the work Dragon boy?" she inquired seductively.

He gave his signature grin before forcing her up against the wall, "well you do smell do dammed good down here" he replied hungrily and he quickly stripped her, revealing her perfectly large breasts and dripping wet, shaven pussy. Kneeling down he lifted up a long, creamy slender leg over his shoulder and began to lick Lucy's waiting pussy, "mmm, gods Luce you taste so dammed sweet."

She groaned shoving his face further into her pussy "fucking eat me out Natsu! Don't stop!" Complying with her wish, he licked out her dripping cunt while slipping a single finger inside, testing how it stretches.

Natsu got a satisfying moan from his woman, making him move his finger faster as he kept assaulting her nub with his tongue, sometimes teeth. It wasn't long before he added a second finger "that's it moan for me baby, you're so fucking wet."

Lucy began to squirm against his hold feeling a cord tighten inside her stomach. "Natsu! I….I'm gonna…" she moaned out.

Increasing his pace Natsu could only reply "yes Luce, cum for me! Scream it all out!"

He felt her walls clench around his fingers until she arched her back forward and screamed "NATSU!" flooding his tongue with the sweet taste of her cum. She stood up panting, sweat glistening on her skin, he got up fully rock hard again just from her glorious moans. Lucy licked her lips "I want this meat inside me Natsu, right NOW!" Turning her around Natsu bent the blonde over and rubbed his cock against her throbbing, soaked entrance. "Natsu please!" she begged, Natsu could only smirk as he slammed his cock inside her immediately breaking through her barrier. He wanted to wait for her to adjust but straight away he felt her move "don't stop, it doesn't hurt." Natsu kept moving, slowly thrusting inside her, "harder Dragon boy!" she demanded making him nod and thrust harder and faster, setting a blistering pace. Lucy's moans bounced off the walls of the large cave, her wet pussy making it so easy to slide inside of her, he felt her walls tighten yet again "keep going Natsu!"

Pulling out he pulled the confused girl off of the wall and turned her around, before laying her down on the floor and slamming back into her pussy, making both of them moan loudly and Lucy cum instantly on his cock. "Fuck you're getting even tighter Luce!" He thrust in deeper as he leant down sucking on her right nipple while his hands kept him steady over her body. Natsu could tell he wasn't going to last much longer, he licked her neck while feeling her mouth in his. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum Lucy!" he practically screamed.

"Cum Natsu!" she actually screamed, making him thrust faster and faster, until he trusted one last time, his balls tightened and they both bit down on the others neck, pouring their respective magic into each other, marking them as them cummed and let out extremely loud moans that dam near shook the whole mountain.

Outside the barrier the Dragon, Dragon Slayer and Spirit looked back towards the cave and Gajeel groaned, "greeeaaat…..I'll never get that sound out of my head"

Morgana grinned and chuckled " **good job I taught Lucy a birth control spell just for this moment!** "

"Oh thanks Morgana!" Gajeel exclaimed sarcastically with his arms in the air, "scar me even more why don't you!"

 **Lemon Over!**

It took a full week (in barrier time) for the two love birds to emerge from the cave where they were met by a sniggering Andromeda and Morgana and a blood red Gajeel, who proceeded to use his newly learnt **Iron Dragon King's: Carbon-Steel Club** technique, to beat the holy living hell out of Natsu for touching his sister.

-Time Skip-

A year and a few months (in normal Earthland time) passed and the Fairy Tail guild was having a normal day like any other. Gray had just about reached the doors to go on a job when they were kicked open with such force, that they came off their hinges and sent Gray flying, straight into the guild's wall. The entire guild looked over to see what had caused it and their eyes went wide, there, with her leg still extended from the kick, was someone the ENTIRE guild had missed dearly for the past 3 years; Lucy Heartfilia, flanked by their resident pyro Natsu Dragneel on her left and their metal munching rocker Gajeel Redfox on her right. Lowering her foot Lucy couldn't help but smirk at the guild's reaction, it was at that moment that Gray pulled himself to his feet. "WHO THE HELL…." He started angrily until he saw the three stood in the doorway, his eyes narrowed on Natsu and his brain, despite the lack of ANY evidence of any kind, decided he was to blame for his rather painful 'flight'. His almost forgotten rivalry with Natsu began to boil in his blood and he started to see red, slowly and dangerously he began to stalk towards the new arrivals. "You charcoal brained BASTARD!" he exclaimed as he got closer and closer, "you disappear without a word for over a YEAR and this is HOW YOU COME BACK!?" By the end he was screaming as his anger started to boil over and he decided to teach the pyro a lesson, "TAKE THIS!" he shouted rushing forward and charging his magic.

 **Ice Make: Hammer**

Above his head Gray created a huge hammer, the moment he was close enough to Natsu he brought it down with all his might. When the shaft was pointed downwards towards the ground he momentarily thought he'd taken Natsu out, but the moment shattered when he realised Natsu was stood there completely unharmed, smirking and most of his hammer had seemingly evaporated. "Nice try snow Princess" Natsu smirked, "nice to see you still can't beat me."

Before Gray could respond a shout of "LU-LU!" rang out across the guildhall, milliseconds later Gray was knocked into orbit as Levy barged through and glomped Lucy. Pulling back from the hug Levy noticed the 'tattoo' on Lucy's neck, without another word the blunette dragged the blonde onto the center on the guild, pointed her finger and screamed "Ok girl, spill…..NOW!"

Lucy gave a confused and ever so slightly scared look, "err…what exactly am I spilling?"

Levy gave the blonde an uncharacteristically evil look that worried the blonde greatly, "Lucy Heartfilia I have done LOADS of research on Dragon's and Dragon Slayers so I KNOW what that mark on your neck is! Now as punishment for not saying goodbye you're going to say it out loud for all to hear."

Lucy groaned knowing the Bluenete would already have contingency plans for if she tried to escape so she decided to just get it over with. "Ok fine, it's a Dragon Slayer mating mark, me and Natsu are mated which, in Dragon terms, is the same as marriage…speaking of I changed my last name to Dragneel."

The guild was silent at the admission, but a certain white haired bar maid shared Levy's evil grin. "Which means my dear Lucy" Mira started using an almost sickly sweet voice, "that you and Natsu have done the deed, since that's the only time the mark forms." Lucy unconsciously gulped before Mira continued "Sooooo…..how long did the two of you last the first time?"

Lucy tried to formulate an answer that wouldn't bring her hours of teasing but Gajeel beat her to it, "judging from the almighty screams they let out about 2 dammed hours."

There was a collective gasp of amazement at Natsu's stamina, refusing to let up Mira continued "oh? And how long was it before they finally left each other alone?"

Grinning at Lucy's obvious discomfort Gajeel replied "a goddam WEEK!I'm fairly certain the screams have scared me for life…and that's WITH a sound dampening barrier."

The next hour or so was spent will all the girls interrogating Lucy for 'juicy' information, but the whole time Lucy was struggling to control herself and not challenge a particular member of the guild. Meanwhile Natsu was talking to Gray who he had found out, along with Cana, had made S-Class. "Wow congrats Stripper now we really gotta fight, I really wanna know how I stack up after all that training…actually," at that moment he put a good distance between and stood in a people free bit of the guild, "give me your best shot Elsa!" Gray gritted his teeth at the comment and decided to give the cocky slayer exactly what he wanted. He stood up, charged his magic while ignoring the Master's crys of mercy and unleashed a new spell he knew Natsu had seen before.

 **Ice Make: Cannon: Triple Maxim**

Gray clapped his hands together as if praying, 3 large cannons formed around him; 1 on his left, 1 on his right and 1 above his head supported by beams of ice, all of which were pointed towards Natsu. All 3 barrels fired simultaneously hitting their target and creating a huge explosion of mist, which sent a few people…..who were actually not even close to the point of impact, flying into walls. As the mists cleared Gray expected to see a downed Natsu, but what he came face to face with, was an entirely unharmed Natsu. He didn't have a single mark on him, in fact there was a clear area around him that looked like the ice had never hit or reached it. Before Gray could speak Natsu created a tiny fireball on top of 3 of his fingers and flicked them at Gray's cannons, all three were evaporated upon contact. "You've gotten stronger Gray" said Natsu with a smile, "but I've gotten even stronger…..and if you can't hurt me then you probably wouldn't survive a fight against Luce."

Hearing that Lucy couldn't hold herself back any longer, "Gah I can't take it anymore! Gildarts I challenge you to a battle! Right now!"

Gildarts was a little taken back by the sudden outburst from the blonde but smiled none the less, "sure why the hell not, c'mon we'd better use the arena out back." The three slayers were floored by the Arena Fairy Tail now had behind the guild hall, the Master explained that damage pay-outs had gone down enough that they could afford it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Much longer chapter this time, almost twice the last one actually, and action packed. Hopefully its not too long though, we'll just see :-) Enjoy!**

Quietly interested to see how Lucy would fare Master Makarov quickly explained the rules and declared "BEGIN!" Lucy instantly held up her hand and yelled;

 **Open: Gate of the Goat! Gate of the Golden Bull**

Without even needing their keys or names Capricorn and Torus materialized and rushed towards the waiting crash mage. Thought the two spirits had most definitely gotten stronger Gildarts was easily able to dodge their attacks without even bothering to use his magic. With everyone, including Gildarts distracted, no one noticed Lucy merge with her shadow and silently moved across the battle field until she was behind her opponant. With a couple of particularly strong punches Gildarts sent the two spirits back to the Spirit World but became confused when he realised he could see Lucy or sense her magic. A few feet behind him Lucy emerged from the shadows and quietly sucked in air.

 **Shadow Dragon Queen's: Roar**

Sensing her magic at the last moment Gildarts span on the spot and used his **Crash Magic** to shatter the roar into small harmless cubes. For the next 10 minutes Gildarts crashed Shadow Dragon spell after spell until Natsu and Gajeel simultaneously screamed "LUCY WILL YOU STOP FUCKING ABOUT AND ACTUALLY TRY FOR MAVIS' SAKE!"

Lucy chuckled "well if you insist boys", instantly everyone felt her magic pressure skyrocket and shift from a shadowy feeling to a lighter one, "Crash this!"

 **Celestial God's: Bellow**

Lucy unleashed a huge vortex of black, sparkly magic that Gildarts tried once again to crash. Quickly he realised his magic had no effect so took the attack head on, forcing him back a few inches. "Wow Lucy, that actually hurt" he said smugly behind his crossed arms not noticing Lucy running at full speed towards him.

 **Celestial God's: Starlight Hammer**

Lucy covered her fist in the sparkly magic and punched Gildarts, who managed to cover his still crossed arms in a barrier of **Crash Magic** at the last moment, but even that only stopped roughly 20% of Lucy's magic. The punch sent Gildarts flying a good few feet making him realise he had to get serious if he wanted to stand a chance. Not wanting to give Gildarts a chance to get serious, Lucy decided to try and finish the battle quickly so pointed her hand towards the sky and began to chant an incantation.

 **Light of Heaven, Force the wicked from their dark sanctuary and purge their Unholy forms! Celestial God's Secret Art: Rain of Heaven!**

The sky above the arena turned from the middle of the day to a starry night sky. Suddenly the stars began to shine brightly before falling at Gildarts like an almighty shower of shooting stars, creating energy blast after energy blast. When the sky returned to it's sunny, blue normal and the dust settled Gildarts was knelt in a fairly huge crater panting, his clothes were torn and tattered exposing his now wound riddled flesh and scratched prosthetics. "Dam Blondie!" he said straightening up, "that took huge amounts of **Disassembly Magic** to block….and even then it didn't block much….." he started to chuckle slightly, "I haven't had this much trouble in a good while."

"Yeah sorry about that" Lucy replied chuckling just as much, "according to my teacher Andromeda there aren't many magic's that can disrupt **God Slayer Magic** because of its 'divine' nature…or something like that anyway. But if you think that was hard to stop then you'll have fun with this one cos I'm going to end it now Gildarts!" Allowing both her magics to flow through her and mix strongly she raised both hands above her head and chanted once again.

 **With the Queen Dragon's shadows in my left and the God's light in my right, put them together and you get: Celestial Shadow Dragon God's Supernova!**

Above her head Lucy created a huge ball of light and dark magic akin to Sting and Rouge's unison raid, with a flick of her wrists Lucy sent the orb at Gildarts with such speed there was no chance of dodging. The slightly worried Crash mage tried to block the orb by unleashing quite a bit of the magic power he normally supresses and creating a 'wall' of **Disassembly Magic,** the orb impacted against it and struggled for a little more than a minute before breaking through and impacting Gildarts, who was unable to move as he had to actively reinforce his Disassembly barrier. When the Ball impacted it created a HUGE explosion that blinded everyone for a moment, even Master Makarov, when everything settled the crater Gildarts was in was now at least 4 or 5 times the size it was and in the center was s smoking and smouldering unconscious Gildarts.

The entire guild stood in silence with all their jaws on the floor. Only Natsu and Gajeel could be heard cheering, and they could be heard from the outskirts of Magnolia, while the rest of the guild stood in shock at what they had just seen. Gildarts, Fairy Tail's Ace, the unstoppable force AND the immoveable object had been defeated…by their very own Lucy Heartfillia, well Lucy Dragneel now. Eventually, after half an hour everyone had recovered and trickled back into the guild, even Gildarts after Wendy had gotten him back on his feet. Gajeel had given his sister a pat on the back and Natsu had given his mate a slightly steamy kiss that made many of the girls squeal a little…..especially Mira, who began fantasizing about brown eyed, pink haired babies. "Well my dear, that was most impressive indeed" said the elderly Master after pulling a mug of beer from somewhere, "with abilities like those I'd say you're a good bet for S-Class this year…..hmmm I may even have to make a bet…"

Lucy couldn't help but smile at the grandfather figure, "thanks Master, that means a lot." She turned to Gray who was sat beside her, "speaking of S-Class I heard you and Cana finally made it, congrats! Now all we got to do is find you a nice girl."

Gray shuffled a little uncomfortably "ummm…actually….."

Lucy's eyes widened "OH MY SWEET MAVIS! Gray Fullbuster! Are you dating someone?!"

"Yeah…well yes and no, we're not dating we're married" Gray replied nervously, he'd never been comfortable discussing his personal business with people.

"MARRIED!? TO WHO? Did you finally give into Juvia?" asked a ridiculously excited Lucy.

Gray shuck his head with a smirk knowing full well that she was going to assume Juvia, "Nah me and Juvia are just friends, she's got someone of her own now anyways. As for me, well I'm married to..."

"Me" jumped in Mira wrapping her arms around her husband and perched on his lap, "Mira Fullbuster at your service."

Lucy had hearts in her eyes "Wow! Congrats you two! Gray you lucky lucky bastard! When did you guys get together anyways?"

"Oh trust me I know, I've told myself that everyday since I asked her out" replied Gray with a proud and loving smile, "and we actually started dating about 5 months after you left but we kept it quiet, I proposed here at the guild about 3 weeks after Loke took Natsu and Gajeel, much to everyone's shock, and we got married a month ago. We only got back from the honeymoon a week ago and I don't think I've ever been happier."

"Oh you are such a sweetie" cooed Mira before kissing him deeply.

The hearts in Lucy's eyes got even bigger as she turned to Juvia who was also sat at the table, "and what about you girl? Who's this special someone? And, if you don't mind me asking, what made you give up on Gray?"

Juvia smiled at her former 'Love Rival', "Juvia strongly believed Gray was her true love for a long time, but it began to diminish after a while so Juvia decided to discuss it with a few people, Gray and Mira included. Afterwards Juvia realised she was lying to herself, it wasn't true love but a crush based off of a little hero worship and the fact that Gray was the first to like Juvia for Juvia and not her magic. Then Juvia was lucky enough to find her real true love."

"WHO!? Don't leave me hanging here!" Lucy demanded practically jumping on her seat.

"That would be me" replied Erza coming over, strawberry cake in hand, and planting her lips on Juvia's, "we've been together for a little over a year now. I moved into Juvia's house a few months ago."

"OH MY SWEET BUTT FUCKING MAVIS! Congrats all of you! That's amazing! Do you still go on jobs as a team?" squealed Lucy knowing full well why her Mate and brother never told her, Natsu won't have noticed being too busy on jobs and Gajeel simply wouldn't have cared unless it involved Levy.

"Not as often" Gray replied "with you and Natsu gone we couldn't really be 'Team Natsu' anymore so we officially dissolved it. Most of our jobs are with our partners now but we occasionally go as a group, Wendy has been teaming up with just about everyone in the guild at one point or another, even Gildarts. She's gotten a HELL of a lot stronger now."

Lucy looked over to the young Dragon Slayer, she was 16 now, had grown into a beautiful young woman and had filled out nicely. "Good" Lucy said with a proud sisterly smile, "that's good."

"AND" Mira squealed slightly "Romeo finally plucked up the courage to ask her out last month."

"Wow!" Lucy exclaimed, "everyone's finding someone! That's just amazing!" The rest of the day was spent getting re-acquainted with everyone, including the still amazed Gildarts, and the required Fairy Tail party.

Around 9pm Natsu and Lucy decided it was time to head home for the evening with Happy who hadn't left Natsu alone since he got back, just before they left they made sure to double check with Gajeel where he was staying. Since his old place had been sold while he was away he would be crashing on Levy's sofa since she had moved out of Fairy Hills into her own place.

The next morning the two lovebirds walked into the guild around 9….ish to find it, surprisingly, about half full. Once they had gotten home last night the two had decided to take an S-Class quest alongside Gajeel in order to test how much stronger they had gotten. Spying her brother sat with Levy, a lot closer to Levy than she had ever seen she realised which she locked in her mind to ask about later, she rushed over and told him the plan which he quickly agreed to. The 3 Slayers headed over to the S-Class request board and it didn't take long to find a request that interested them.

 **Wizards Required!**

 **Job Type: Dark Guild Elimination**

 **Our town has been under siege by a notorious Dark Guild for months. They call themselves the 'Devil's Blood' guild and have been destroying our homes, extorting our people or just outright killing them. At the rate they're going we won't last much longer! Please Please help us!**

 **Initial Location: Tasaday Town next to Greenwood Forrest**

 **Contact: Mayor Gregory Talby**

 **Request Classification: S-Class**

 **Reward: 3 Million Jewels**

 **Additional Note: 'Devil's Blood' is known to be fairly strong and to have recently gained several new members. At least 2 S-Class mages are recommended.**

This mission was perfect, not because of the reward money as they had huge savings thanks to Loke and Natsu, but because they would get to test their skills AND rid the world of an up and coming Dark Guild at the same time. With a slight skip in her step Lucy walked over to the elderly Master, who was sat at the bar…..well on it, fully prepared to argue her case. "Good morning Master" she happily chirped as she handed him the flyer, "we'd like to take this request please to get us back into the swing of things."

The Master looked over the flyer and sighed, he'd been afraid of this as he had received new information about this particular request just this morning and he just knew they would choose it. "It won't be quite that simple I'm afraid my dear" he said turning to Lucy, "the council sent me new information about this request…worrying information."

"What sorta information?" the blonde asked interestedly.

The Master sighed "sadly, several S-Class mages who had excepted this request have been killed in combat, as a result the council have re-evaluated this request and re-classified it as SS-Class."

"They're more powerful than I thought" Lucy said more to herself than anyone else with a smile on her face.

"Good" Gajeel added to everyone's surprise. "This is exactly what we need to prove our strength, improve out skills AND kick some serious ass at the same time Gihihi."

The smile on Gajeel's face made the Master pause for a moment, "perhaps my boy, but from what I hear Tartarus have begun talks to form a new alliance with them to replace to Balam Alliance that was lost when Grimoire Heart and the Oracion Seis fell."

"Even better" replied Natsu with a giddy and yet somehow predatory smile, "this'll show these bastards that Fairy Tail is stronger than ever and not to piss with us!"

Makarov couldn't help but smile, "perhaps so but the council have made changes to the request, specifically that since it is now SS-Class a minimum of 3 S-Class mages are required. As such the reward has been officially raised to 7 million Jewel. Unfortunately that means that while you three may be strong enough to be S-Class none of you officially are, meaning you cannot go without at least 3 accompaniments."

"That'll work" Lucy smiled, "this way they can report back on our improvements. So any ideas on who should come with us."

A cunning and slightly evil smirk spread across the Master's face, "oh I think I do." He stood up on the bar and shouted "GRAY, MIRA, GILDARTS FRONT AND CENTER!" With confusion written on their faces the 3 complied, Master told them about the request the 3 Slayers were planning and that he was ordering them to accompany them.

"Well this ought to be interesting" Gildarts said to himself as everyone agreed. An hour later the group was heading towards the train station down an empty walkway thanks to the 'Gildarts Shift', "you'd think I'd be used to that by now but it gets me every time" the crash mage chuckled, making the group chuckle alongside him. A short walk later the group were comfortably sat in a large compartment on the train, stroking the stubble on his chin Gildarts contemplated their targets. "'Devil's Blood' huh?" he mused out loud, "I've heard of them before, but last I heard they were only small fry."

"Something must've changed" agreed Mira.

Lucy grinned "and I know just how to find out."

 **Open! Gate of the Southern Cross!**

Appearing before them Crux cracked open his eyes, "Good morning my lady. How may I be of service?"

"Good morning Grandpa Crux" Lucy beamed, "could you please find information on a Dark Guild called 'Devil's Blood'. In particular anything pertinent to why their power would have increased recently please."

"Certainly my Lady" Crux replied before closing his eyes and seeming falling asleep.

"I HATE when he does that!" grumbled Gray, "I'm always sure he's actually asleep."

Before Lucy could answer Crux awoke with an almighty shout making everyone, apart from Lucy, jump a good foot into the air. "I have the information you requested Lady Lucy" Crux began, "the 'Devil's Blood' guild was founded a little over 6 years ago by a Dark Mage called Victor Cardio, their main crimes revolved around petty larceny, minor extortion, blackmail and assault, escalating to murder only on rare occasions. The reason being that the magical capabilities of their members were average at best, with the exception of their Master and 2 other members, though they were only A-Class at best. This changed around 7 months ago when Victor handed the Master's position to his daughter Anestra Cardio, who had been heavily training in their family's magic since she was 4. By the time of her appointment she was considered a prodigy. She was joined by 2 of her closest allies and together they trained the 'elite' of the guild, including her father."

"Prodigy huh?" Gildarts said with a nod, "any chance of finding out what kind of magic they have?"

Crux turned to the crash mage and shook his head, "sadly no, privacy laws prevent me from disclosing such personal information."

"I see" said Lucy mulling over the information in her head, "thanks for the help Grandpa Crux. You may go get some rest now."

"Of course my Lady" Crux replied with a slight bow, "Feel free to call upon me at any time." With another bow he disappeared into the same light from which he came.

Departing the train the group was met by the short, round mayor who led them through the damaged and decimated streets to the edge of the town. There he pointed them in the direction of Greenwood Forrest, informing them their target's base was in there. Giving their thanks the group stealthily moved through the forest using Natsu's famous nose to lead them until they came across the enemy's stronghold. It looked to have originally been a church or monastery at one point until the Dark Mages took over and 're-modelled' it. Lucy scanned the area and watched as several Dark mages wandered in and out of the building casually. Remembering what Crux had told her she quickly formed an attack plan, "okay this how we'll play this" she began with an aura of authority, "I'll summon Loke and Capricorn to take out the grunts. By the smell of them they're all pretty weak, I'd say D to B rank mages at best so there shouldn't be an issue there. Natsu, Gajeel, Gray and Mira you four will deal with their 'elite' 5 members, Natsu you concentrate on their former Master Victor Cardio as he'll be the strongest while Gray and Mira takes 1 each and Gajeel takes the last 2. Once they're all down I'll step in and deal with their 'Prodigy' of a Master. Gildarts I want you to remain behind as backup in case of emergency, plus you can relay what you see to Master Makarov. That being said if any stragglers try and escape Loke and Cappricorn please ensure they don't escape. Any objections?"

The group all shook their heads as they gathered their respective magics and readied themselves to do their part. Once Lucy turned back to the stronghold Gildarts let a smile creep across his face, _wow_ he thought to himself, _seams she's becoming quite the tactician, first Master Mavis would've loved to be here and see this, bet she'd be pretty proud too_.

As the mages began to advance towards the building, Natsu decided to get the wheels rolling and let out a burst of magic, creating a small explosion. This of course made the rabble of Dark mages come scurrying out of the building, not missing a blink Lucy raised her hand.

 **Open! Gate of the Lion, Gate of the Goat!**

Erupting from shimmering golden light the two spirits charged at the horde and began to decimate them like they were swatting flies. The Fairy Tail mages nodded to each other before splitting up and heading in the direction Lucy's nose said their targets were, since they knew the 'elites' would be sat back, possibly even in comfy chairs, watching the fireworks. The first to find her target was Mira, her opponent was one of the original 'elites', a middle aged man who used **Wind Magic**. Quickly switching into her **Satan Soul** she easily dodged and smashed through Wind blades and gales that he sent at her, until she got near enough to hit him with a **Satanic Blast**. Afterwards she caught up with Gray who was going toe to toe with another of the original 'elites', a **Fire Mage**. Blocking a fireball with crossed arms Gray smirked cockily, "Oh please! Those weak arse flames ain't even a third as hot as that charcoal brained moron." Deciding to end it he let his magic flow and thrust his palms forward as if he was Goku from DragonBall Z.

 **Ice Make: Diamond Drill**

From his outstretched palms erupted an ice blue magic circle, from which fired a drill like beam of ice that was as hard and sparkly as a diamond. The Fire mage attempted to counter with a stream of his fire but was nigh instantly overwhelmed by Gray's spell, which slammed him against a wall knocking him out in an instant. Grinning cockily Gray joined Mira and the two headed in the direction of Natsu and Gejeel.

Around the other side of the building Natsu and Gajeel were staring down the last remaining 'elite' Dark mages. "Well" the man in the center began, "it would appear we have a rat problem," the man was in his 50's and was wearing a simple black shirt and trousers.

"You gotta be that Vic guy right?" asked Natsu in an almost bored manner.

A look of anger and annoyance spread across 'Vic's' face, "I am Victor Cardio, the strongest mage under our mistress and you shall bow before me!"

"Errrr…..yeah no" replied Natsu, he turned to Gajeel "you good with the other two?" he asked getting a nod and a grunt in response, "guess it's you and me Vic."

Gajeel watched Natsu lead Victor away before turning back to the two mages before him, both of whom were trying to look intimidating. 1 was a red haired male in Black armor holding a sword while the other was a brunette woman wearing tight fitting leather armor. Not wanting to waste time Gajeel darted forward to engage in normal melee when, to his surprise, the woman shot her hand forward and a piller of earth shot up between them cutting Gajeel off. Distracted for a second Gajeel had to rapidly dodge as the man rapidly and skilfully sliced and striked at him with his blade. Jumping back Gajeel watched carefully as the male grasped his blade in both hands and the woman clapped her hands together as if praying.

 **Rock Animus**

 **Steel Make: Demon Greatsword**

The male's sword grew in size, growing from a normal sword into a huge Black Greatsword with blood red spikes on the opposite side to the blade, while in front of the woman formed a golem made of rock that stood easily twice as tall as her if not a bit more. Watching to see who went first Gajeel wasn't surprised to see it was the male who darted forward and swang the blade like it weighed nothing, after dodging a few slashes Gejeel tried to block with his standard **Iron Dragon Sword** , but was pleased to see the 'demon' blade cut straight through it. Testing another theory he sent an **Iron Dragon Lance** at the woman who's golem blocked it without getting a scratch. "Perfect" Gajeel said to himself as he noticed Gray and Mira watching out of the corner of his eye, he let an almost feral smile creep across his face since these mages were strong enough to test his new magic on. Dodging another slash from the red head Gajeel dashed towards him at break neck speed.

 **Iron Dragon King's Sword: Durendal**

Gajeel's new and improved blade parried the red head's 'demon' blade with ease over and over again, showing off his skills with the blade Gajeel parried a slash, span quickly then struck the other side of the blade, his own Durendal cutting through it like a hot knife through butter. Taking advantage of his opponent's obvious shock Gajeel delivered a bone crushing kick sending the mage crashing next to the brunette, who erected a stone shield in front of herself before ordering her golem to attack. Leaping into the air to get the perfect angle, Gajeel's blade began to glow.

 **Iron Dragon King's Lance: Gungnir**

Gajeel's sword re-formed into an obsidian black lance, shooting it forward it pierced through the same golem his previous lance had bounced off of like it was made of thin paper. Not losing any momentum at all it pierced through the wall and straight into the woman's shoulder, making her scream in pain and loose her concentration, causing her creations to crumble. Using the embedded lance Gajeel moved to woman next to the downed male before retracting the lance and taking a deep breath.

 **Iron Dragon King's: Roar**

He unleashed an almighty roar that engulfed the downed entirely, leaving them completely knocked out in seconds, making the jaws of the watching mages hit the floor.

 **-With Natsu and Victor-**

Natsu led Victor off to the side to give his brother-in-law space, he also noticed Mira and Gray arrive at the same time to spectate both battles. Still with anger covering his face Victor scowled at the 'rat' before him, "you! You DARE to attack us!? We may once have been weaker but our Mistress has forged us into something FAR stronger! Bow before me now and I shall allow you to live."

"Think I'll pass thanks" replied Natsu with his signature grin, "this 'mistress' of yours is your daughter right? Who knows maybe they'll put your cells together or something."

Victor's look of anger morphed into absolute rage "that's it scum, NOW YOU DIE!" From the back of his belt Victor pulled an ornate gold dagger, embedded on the handle with various gemstones. Natsu was expecting Victor to charge at him with the knife but instead, much to Natsu's surprise and shock, Victor plunged it into his free hand. Removing the blade he pointed his wounded hand towards Natsu.

 **Blood Cannon**

Victor's blood formed into a golf ball sized sphere and shot at Natsu, hitting him dead on and pushing him back a few feet. Pressing his advantage Victor swiped his hand diagonally.

 **Blood Slicer**

The blood formed into a crescent shaped blade that Natsu didn't even try to dodge, which again made him slide back a foot or so. Looking to Gajeel, Natsu could see he was being pushed as well by his opponants, though in truth he hadn't taken a scratch and was starting to get serious. "Guess I should get serious too, can't let metal face show me up" said the smirking Dragon Slayer before his magic pressure skyrocketed, shocking everyone watching including Gildarts. Deciding to start strong Natsu sucked in air.

 **Fire Dragon King's: Roar**

Natsu unleashed a roar more powerful and far far hotter than any the other Fairy Tailers had seen before, it was so hot the very earth beneath it melted into white hot glass. To protect himself, Victor created a wall of blood which the roar quickly impacted, much to everyone's surprise it held back to roar for quite a while. Soon however the blood began to boil until it reached the point it lost cohesion and the roar broke through, impacting Victor and sending him flying far further than he had ever made Natsu. Standing back up Victor was covered in heavy burns and was bleeding heavily from multiple wounds. He started to laugh manically "You fool! Blood is my weapon! And you've just given me far more ammunition!"

 **Blood Knight**

Victor's blood swirled around him and formed into crimson red knight's armor, complete with sword and shield. "Know fear insect! For the Crimson Knight has withstood attacks that could destroy whole buildings and shatter even the strongest metals!" Victor charged forward fully intent on turning Natsu into bloody cubes, Natsu however had other ideas as he fluidly dodged every swipe and every thrust meant to end him, as he uncharacteristically waited for the perfect moment to counter. "WILL YOU JUST DIE YOU WORTHLESS INSECT!" Victor screamed as his form grew increasingly sloppy from his rage. As Natsu dodges another swipe Victor, in a blind rage, moves to slam his shield into Natsu, seeing his moment Natsu ignited his fists and counter with a strong punch.

 **Fire Dragon King's: Demolition Fist**

Natsu's Dragon King infused fist impacted the shield and shattered it like glass being hit by a train, along with about half of Victor's armor. "Sorry" Natsu began "but playtime's over….nighty night" coating his foot in flames Natsu delivered a roundhouse kick to the center of Victor's chest.

 **Fire Dragon King's: Molten Talon**

Natsu's kick shattered the remaining armor and, given the slightly sickening cracking sound, several ribs. It sent Victor sailing through the air into the buildings wall, making one hell of a dent, by the time Victor hit the floor he was practically comatose. Looking over to Gajeel he saw his brother had easily swatted his opponents, leaving the Fairy Tail member's jaws on the floor.

* * *

Entering the main part of the church Lucy could see the main alter had been replaced by a golden throne. Sat upon which was a young woman in her mid to late 20's, wearing a tight, VERY revealing purple dress that showed off her legs, her back and almost ALL of her exceedingly large breasts, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. "You must be Anestra right?" inquired Lucy, "that is one hell of a dress."

Anestra smirked darkly "indeed I am my dear intruder, you certainly have guts attacking my guild like this…I'm almost impressed…..almost." At that moment a human shaped impression formed in the wall as if someone had been knocked, rather forcefully, into the outside wall. "Ah" Anestra continued "it would seem your friends have overcome my dear old father….well congratulations my dear Fairy, you have managed to attain my undivided attention. Alas it would seem I must kill you personally, a shame really to waste that beautiful body of yours. Perhaps I'll just wound you and keep you for myself."

Lucy smiled "such a kind offer, but I'm afraid I must…..graciously decline."

Anestra shook her head, "then I guess it's time to die good looking." She held her arms out to the side and Lucy watched in awe and disgust as her wrists magically slit themselves. A look of complete evil crept across Anestra's face, "my pathetic father may require blade to use our ancestors glorious magic, but I need no such barbaric tools, NOW SUFFER!"

 **Blood Bombs**

The blood pouring from her wounds formed into 3 tennis ball sized spheres and fired at Lucy. Though she managed to dodge all three, she hadn't counted on each one causing a medium sized explosion that singed her hair and clothes slightly. Just as the explosions subsided the doors opened revealing the rest of the Fairy Tail mages. Realising they had defeated the rest of her guild Anestra grew increasingly angry, dozens of golf ball sized spheres of blood hovered and circled around her, "DIE!" she screamed.

 **Sanguine Salvo**

The orbs shot forward like a horde of bullets fired from a mini-gun, each one hell bent on turning a Fairy Tail mage into a bloody Swiss cheese. Just in time Lucy put up a wall of shadows to protect herself while fully trusting Gildarts, who she could sense using his magic, to protect the others. To everyone's surprise the blood tore through both Lucy's shadow wall and Gildart's crash barrier with everyone taking hits, luckily the barriers had the brunt enough to reduce their damage to a few cuts and bruises, but Lucy wasn't stupid enough to risk injury to them again. "Gildarts!" Lucy called over "get everyone to a safe distance then put up a barrier with yours and Gray's magic! Natsu! Gajeel! Make sure no one tries to get back in to 'help'." With reluctant nods the Fairy Tail mages took their leave closing the door behind them, leaving Lucy with a smirking Anestra. Raising her arms again Anestra called more blood to float around her, then each of the numerous blood orbs broke apart and re-formed into 5 needles each, leaving several hundred needles pointed at Lucy.

 **Sanguine Senbon Salvo**

All the needles sprayed forward, Lucy could instantly tell there was no way she could block these without using magic she didn't want to reveal yet. Knowing this she quickly melded into the shadows to her left narrowly missing being turned into a bloody pin cushion. Swiftly moving through the shadows she looked back to see the needles had pierced the wall and door, almost like it put up no resistance at all. Creeping to the shadows behind Anestra, Lucy emerged and coated her fist in shadows and struck while Anestra was searching for her.

 **Shadow Dragon Queen's: Midnight Slash**

Lucy hit Anestra hard in the back and sent her smashing through the church pews and into the wall. Picking herself up Anestra turned and gave Lucy a look of rage that could freeze spines, she thrust her palms forward and the blood from all the cuts on her body collected in her palms and fired as a rotating spiral of blood.

 **Bloody Cyclone**

Leaping to the left Lucy dodged the cyclone by inches, which blew a rather large hole in the wall. Seeing Anestra form another cyclone Lucy quickly sucked in air and countered.

 **Shadow Dragon Queen's: Roar**

 **Bloody Cyclone**

The two cyclones collided causing a huge blast of air pressure, it wasn't long however before the shadows burst through the blood, sending blood flying everywhere, before striking Anestra in the chest and sending her back into the hole she had emerged from. Rising once more Anestra had had enough of this Blonde bimbo so decided it was time to bring out the 'big guns'.

 **Blood Paladin**

Just like her father's Anestra's blood began to form into armor, though unlike her father she had a sword in each hand, a crossbow attached to each forearm and crossed spears on her back. With a smirk she raised her blades above her head and crossed them, "now my dear you shall suffer the wrath of the unholy paladin!" Her blades began to glow and a sphere of magic began to form at the point they touched, every now and then the sphere would pulse orange, which Lucy noticed made all the blood in the hall glow orange as well. "For the sin of challenging my guild and DARING to defy my ordained rule, I sentence you and the rest of your heathen allies to death and damnation! Now suffer eternal!"

 **Blood Paladin's Infernal Retribution**

Outside the church the other Fairy Tail mages were watching with confusion as the blood left over from the senbon needles that had reached them began to glow orange. Sensing a dangerous build-up of magic coming from it, Gildarts moved everyone further away just in time to watch the puddles and the church explode violently. "LUCY!" screamed Gray and Mira simultaneously while the others just waited confidently. As the smoke began to clear two shining figures could be seen; one was wearing glowing crimson knights armor and the other was adorned in brightly shining golden armor.

"Y-y-you survived?! HOW!?" Anestra demanded in shock.

Lucy smirked "I was protected by the power of a TRUE god! **Celestial God's: Divine Armor: Aegis**. It would seem that it is becoming too dangerous to allow this battle to continue, it's time to end this!" Lucy's magic pressure increased as her eyes hardened, she raised her right hand above her head.

 **Celestial God's: Star Sword Shower**

Above Lucy's head formed 5 swords of pure, golden light that reminded the Fairy Tail mages of Erza's **Heaven's Wheel** armor. Bringing her hand down Lucy sent the swords hurtling towards Anestra, who dodged to the left, but was surprised to see the blades turn around and head for her again. As Anestra dodged and parried the blades with her own, Lucy stretched out her hands and a large Shadow Dragon magic circle appeared beneath her.

 **Shadow Dragon Queen's Secret Art: Forces of Darkness**

A pitch black shadow engulfed the magic circle from which emerged 5 of Lucy's Dragonlings. "Go" Lucy commanded simply causing the Dragonlings to charge forward, each one took one of the Star Swords in its claws and began to attack Anestra. Showing she truly had skill with her blades, Anestra dodged or blocked each of the Dragonlings attacks with their blades, their claws and the occasional roar, though not without taking a few hits that were beginning to damage her armor. Lucy closed her eyes and began to mix her Dragon and God magic within her, the more she did the more the shadows and light swirled around her becoming increasingly violent. With great difficulty Anestra was able to eliminate 3 out of the 5 Dragonlings by altering the shape of her blades at key moments. Blocking a simultaneous strike from the remaining 2 she momentarily allowed her attention to be grabbed by Lucy's growing magic pressure, which was all the Dragonlings needed. Putting their last ounce of strength and power into a single strike they hit on the back of Anestra's knees, forcing her onto her knees while they dissipated. Seeing her moment to strike Lucy sucked in as much air as she could and unleashed an almighty spell that even Natsu and Gajeel had never seen before.

 **Celestial Shadow Dragon God's: Roaring Bellow**

Lucy unleashed a massive unison raid of her Dragon's Roar and God's Bellow that completely engulfed Anestra and began to drill into the floor behind her. Once the spell subsided Anestra could be found at the bottom of a 5 foot deep drill shaft unconscious, her armor obliterated and her body heavily wounded. Gray, Mira and Gildarts stood with their jaws pooled on the floor, while Natsu and Gajeel both grumbled about Lucy being "already powerful enough" and that "she doesn't need a new dammed spell."


End file.
